


Just For You

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cas POV, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Roommates, implied bottom!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: "You do," Dean says simply, "you deserve so much."Cas doesn't know what to say to that, and he doesn't know what to do with this sudden feeling that Dean is going to kiss him. His heart thuds heavily against his ribcage, and he considers his words carefully, rolling his eyes to mask the whirlwind of emotions inside him."Like what?"He's expecting some smartass response because it's Dean, but he just looks Cas over sadly, meeting his gaze as he whispers, "everything," and Cas has to look away because it's too much, and he feels like he's going to implode."That's not a proper answer," he mumbles."You wanna know what I'd do?" Dean asks, shifting closer, "if I was in his place?" Cas' pulse quickens and he can't bring himself to look at Dean and he whispers a faintokay.





	Just For You

Cas turns the handle of the front door and pushes it open as slowly as he can, leaving just enough space for him to slip through into the front hall. He can hear the TV from the living room, and he relaxes a little; Dean probably fell asleep on the couch again - he's been doing that a lot lately. He toes off his shoes quietly and pulls his sweater over his head, draping it over one arm as he turns the lock and slides the chain across the door. He tries to be as quiet as he can heading into the living room because Dean's been working himself ragged the last week and a half since the cold weather hit, and he needs the sleep. Besides, Dean has been anti-Bartholomew since the first day they met, and if he finds out he's the reason Cas walked home at two in the morning in the dead of winter, he's probably not going to be happy about it. Needless to say, it's best for them both if Dean just stays asleep. 

Cas makes his way to the kitchen first, pouring himself a glass of water before continuing into the living room. He pokes his head around the wall to make sure Dean's alone, and his intention is to turn the TV off and pull a blanket over him, but when he turns the corner, Dean's leaning on one arm of the couch, clearly not sleeping.

"Shit, sorry-" Cas winces, "I didn't mean to wake you." He lays his sweater over the back of the couch and sets his glass on the side table. 

"You didn't," Dean mumbles, but Cas has a hard time believing him because he looks like he's about to fall asleep again right there. 

"Are you sure? I thought you'd be asleep already."

Dean looks up at him, pressing his face against the back of the couch, "Bart called looking for you, and he sounded pissed, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

Heat rises in Cas' cheeks, and he's thankful for the cold weather because the windburn masks the flush, "you could have called."

"I did. Three times, you didn't answer."

"Sorry," Cas mumbles, coming around to sit on the other end of the couch, "I didn't mean to worry you, I just had a bad night."

"What happened?"

"It's not important, we can talk about it in the morning. You look exhausted, you need to sleep."

"Cas, you walked home twelve blocks at two in the morning, don't tell me this isn't important, why didn't you just call me to pick you up?"

Cas sighs because he knows he's lost this battle, "because I was embarrassed," he mumbles, leveling his gaze to the TV and refusing to look at Dean. 

"Dude, it's me. What happened that's so bad you couldn't tell me?" He turns in his spot, throwing an arm over the back of the couch and moving closer to Cas, "we talked about this."

"This is different, Dean, it's not a story you want to hear."

"Well it's Bart, so you're probably right, but I'm here to listen anyway."

Cas shifts uncomfortably on the couch because he knows he'll feel better if he talks about it, and he knows Dean wouldn't offer to listen if he didn't want to, but it's complicated. He feels like shit, and he doesn't want Dean's impression of him to change he likes him, maybe a little too much, and it took him a long time to get to a point where he and Dean can be friends. He doesn't want to ruin that now by oversharing and making Dean think differently of him. He wants Dean to know without actually having to _know_. 

"It's... humiliating," he sighs, running a hand absently through his hair. Dean's expression sours and Cas can practically feel his need to know, but he knows Dean won't ask; not if Cas isn't comfortable with it. 

"We were having sex, and he wanted me to-" he starts, resting his elbows on his knees, "he tried to push me into something he knew I wasn't comfortable with, and he wouldn't- he would listen when I told him no."

"Cas, if he hurt you-"

"He didn't," Cas is quick to amend, "he didn't touch me, I left. I pushed him off of me and I told him to fuck himself." Dean sucks his bottom lip, and Cas can't tell he's trying not to laugh. "I don't think he saw the humor in it that you do."

"Sorry," Dean cringes, "I didn't mean to make light of it, I just- right in the middle of it? You left and told him to fuck himself, no wonder he was pissed."

"I also told him I never want to see him again," Cas shrugs. 

"Good for you, the fucker deserved it."

"Yeah," he agrees, but he chews on his bottom lip, and Dean gives him a look. 

"You have nothing to feel bad about, Cas. Sex is a totally intimate thing, and anyone who can't accept your boundaries has no right-" he pauses, taking a breath, and Cas turns toward him, cutting him off as he covers Dean's knee with his hand. 

"Dean," he says softly, but Dean interrupts.

"You deserve so much better than that asshole."

"He wasn't always that bad," Cas starts, but Dean cuts him off, sliding his fingers under Cas' chin and turning his head so they're facing each other. 

"Don't," he warns, "don't you dare defend him, you're too good for that. You deserve so much more." He's so sincere, and heat prickles up the back of Cas' neck; he doesn't know what to do or say with Dean so close to him, and he squirms under his gaze.

"Dean-" he huffs, pulling away with an embarrassed laugh. 

"You do," Dean says simply, "you deserve so much."

Cas doesn't know what to say to that, and he doesn't know what to do with this sudden feeling that Dean is going to kiss him. His heart thuds heavily against his ribcage, and he considers his words carefully, rolling his eyes to mask the whirlwind of emotions inside him.

"Like what?" 

He's expecting some smartass response because it's Dean, but he just looks Cas over sadly, meeting his gaze as he whispers, " _everything_ ," and Cas has to look away because it's too much, and he feels like he's going to implode. 

"That's not a proper answer," he mumbles.

"You wanna know what I'd do?" Dean asks, shifting closer, "if I was in his place?" Cas' pulse quickens and he can't bring himself to look at Dean and he whispers a faint _okay_. 

"If I had you," he starts, "just for one night, I'd take you out - wherever you want to go, somewhere busy so everyone can see that I'm the one who gets to be with you. We'd have a nice dinner, dessert, but we wouldn't' stay long afterward because if I only get one day, I want to spend it with you and only you.

"We'd come home and maybe watch a movie, but I wouldn't be paying attention, I'd be too focused on you, on the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh, and the way you wrinkle up your nose anytime something cute happens- when the movie ends, you'd get up and stretch, and I'd wrap my arms around you, sliding my hands over your stomach where your shirt rides up," Dean swallows hard, and Cas realizes his hands are clammy and quickly rubs them on his pants, curling his fingers over his knees. 

"Then what?" he breathes, just barely audible over the sound of the TV.

"I'd lean into you slowly, pressing my body against yours and I'd brush my lips against your mouth, but I wouldn't' kiss you - not yet. I'd undo each f the buttons on your sweater, pushing it back off your shoulders, let it fall to the floor, and slide my hands up under your shirt."

"What would I do?"

"Nothing," Dean whispers, "just stand there and let me touch you, let me make you feel good." Cas nods dumbly, and Dean continues, "I'd kiss your jaw, down your neck. I'd pay special attention to that spot on your neck, just under your ear," he huffs softly, and Cas has no idea how Dean knows about that spot, but heat prickles up the back of his neck and he squeezes his knees a little tighter. He can't help but wonder how much of this Dean honestly means, and how much of it is just for show. 

"And then?" he manages.

"I'd kiss your collarbone, down your chest, every inch of your skin that I could reach, and I'd put my hand on your hip, sliding my fingers up under your shirt as I suck on the sensitive spot on your throat." Dean shuts his eyes and licks his lips, and Cas shifts, pulling one knee up onto the couch and shifting to hide the fact that he's getting hard just listening to Dean speak. 

"I'd hold myself back until I couldn't' stand it anymore, until I need to feel the touch of your lips against mine, and then I'd move back up, biting your bottom lip and _finally_ kissing you. It's not fast though; both of us want it - _god_ , we're dying for it - but this is a one-time deal, so we keep it slow, take our time, and I keep kissing your jaw because the soft little sounds you make are unreal and I never want to forget them."

Cas doesn't realize that he's shut his eyes until Dean pauses, and he realizes he's chewing on his lips. It's barely been fifteen minutes since he walked through the door, and already he's forgotten about everything else that happened that night. 

"I'd run my hands down your arms and push them up above your head, moving down to kiss the strip of skin where your shirts pulls up. I'd push it up the rest of the way, kissing up your stomach and chest while I get your shirt up over your head, and once I've got you out of it," he smirks slightly, "I'd walk you back to the couch - it's not exactly ideal, but I don't care, not as long as I get to keep touching you." 

Dean shifts, pressing his palm against his thigh and clenching his fingers. His hips shift subtly and Cas is struck by the realization Dean is aroused; he squeezes his eyes shut again, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. 

"I'd sit back and look at you," Dean continues, and Cas can hear the waver in his voice now, the little hitches of breath as he lays it all out there, "just look at you because you're so perfect and I have no idea how I got to this point where I've got you right here, where I'm allowed to touch you and kiss you..." he trails off, and Cas opens his eyes to realize how close he's moved into the center of the couch, his nose just inches from Dean's. 

Dean seems to realize the same thing, and he takes a deep breath, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip. Dean blinks, but neither of them moves. 

"Don't stop," Cas breathes, and Dean nods slowly, spreading his fingers on his thigh.

"I'd put my hands on your hips, pressing you into the couch and I'd kiss my way up your stomach, paying special attention to the groove of your hip. I'd rub my nose against your nipples, and when you whimper at the touch, I'd lick them, sucking on them until you're moaning under me."

Cas bites his lip to hold back a real moan, shifting in his seat so his hardening cock isn't trapped against his thigh. Dean's eyes track the motion, darting back up to meet Cas', and there's an unmistakable heat in his gaze. It makes Cas squirm, and he shifts back, bumping into the arm of the couch. 

"And then," Dean breathes, his voice noticeably shakier as he continues, "when you're desperate, so hard you're begging for it, I'd move back down to your hips, curling my arms around your waist so I can feel your hard cock as I lick the skin just above your pants, sucking marks into your hip. I'd get you out of your pants, but I'd leave you in your underwear because the way your cock juts out like that is so fucking hot. 

"I wanna touch you so badly, but I don't, I push your legs apart and kiss my way down your thighs- I'd leave hickeys where you're most sensitive, where no one else will ever see them," Dean's looking straight at him now, his eyes boring into Cas' and they're dark with desire. Cas shudders from the intensity of it. 

He moans at the thought of it, and Dean's response is swallowed back, but his arousal is obvious in the dilation of his pupils and the way his lips remain just slightly parted as he breathes. 

"Keep going," Cas encourages, his voice just barely a whisper. Dean inches closer, his knee bumping against Cas', and Cas aches to reach out and touch him, to slide his hands up Dean's thigh and feel for himself how turned on he is. He holds back a groan and shifts his hips forward so their legs are pressed together.

"Do you like that?" Dean hums, "you like the thought of me marking you up?" Cas nods, too stunned and aroused to do anything more, and Dean's eyes fall shut for a moment, " _fuck_ ," he sighs, "you want to know what I'd do next?"

" _Please_."

Dean leans in closer, close enough that Cas can feel his breath when he speaks again, "I'd put my mouth around your cock, mouthing at you through your underwear. I'd suck at the head, and cup your balls, teasing you until you can't take it anymore, and then I'd pull your underwear off, and sink down on you, taking your whole cock into my mouth at once.

"I'd suck your cock and play with your balls, slowly working my way back to your hole-" Dean groans and shuts his eyes, a faint smile crossing his lips, "I'd slick myself up and finger you slowly, slipping it just a little at a time because I love the way you clench around me, especially when I'm sucking you off. I'd spend forever fucking you with my fingers, rubbing your prostate until you're moaning and panting and pushing your hips back because you need more - fuck, I might even make you come with just my hands."

At this rate, Dean's going to make him come with just his _voice_ , and Cas runs his hands down his thighs, his fingertips grazing his cock where it tents his pants obscenely. There's no denying his arousal now, and Dean knows it, watching the way his finger skin down his legs. 

"It's not enough," he huffs, and at first Cas isn't sure if he's continuing or if he's interrupting his own fantasy, and even when he keeps talking, it's unclear, "I'm so fucking turned on, my cock is aching to be touched and it's all because of you, I need you, I want you so fucking badly and you want to be fucked-" he groans, and Cas nods. He's thinking _I do, I want you to fuck me now_ \- and the words come out without him meaning for them to. 

"I'm going to," Dean breathes, "I've never gotten undressed so fucking quick in my life, and then I pull you into my lap, spreading you open and slicking up my cock so it slides right in, settling deep inside you." Dean's legs spread involuntarily, and Cas can't keep his eyes off of him, the way his cock presses fruitlessly against his jeans, the dark flush that crosses his cheeks when he realizes Cas is staring. 

"I'd fuck you so good baby. I'd fuck you slow, fill you up with my cock and kiss your neck and your lips- _fuck, I want you_." He shifts, pressing his hips up with a soft groan, "I'd fuck you hard because I love the way your cock slaps against my stomach, the way it swells so quickly again, even after you've just come. I'd fuck you till you come again, and it's a good thing no one lives next door, because I'd fuck you till you scream, and when you come down, when you're limp and loose, I'd fuck you slow, watch the way my cock slips into you until I can't hold it back anymore and I'm coming deep inside you, thrusting into you until my cock goes soft."

Dean's eyes flick down to Cas' crotch and back up to hold his gaze, and before he knows what he's doing, Cas is grabbing and a handful of Dean's shirt and hauling him forward into his lap. 

"Show me," he demands. His voice is broken and raspy, but Dean hardly seems to notice surging forward to claim Cas' mouth as his hands scrabble to grip his shirt and pull it up over his head. Cas reacts quickly, ridding Dean of both his shirts and fumbling with his jeans in his rush to get his hands on him. It's quick and awkward without standing up, but then Dean's naked, his cock jutting out flushed and wet and Cas can't help but bends to lick the pre-come away. 

The noise that falls from Dean's lips is nothing short of sinful, but he pushes Cas' head up, pressing in close and biting his bottom lip, "I can't let you do that," he hums, "I'm too fucking close already, you'll make me come."

Cas kisses him deeply, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth as he works open his own pants and pushes them to his knees, "tell me then," he rasps, yanking Dean's hips toward him. He gives a short thrust, rutting his cock against Dean's, and moans into his mouth, "tell me how you'd fuck my mouth."

Dean sits back on the couch, tugging Cas into his lap and digging his fingers into hsi shoulders as he rocks up against him, "I'd start with my fingers," he groans, sliding his index finger over Cas' bottom lip, "I'd make you suck it, pushing it between your lips until they're nice and wet-" Cas takes his finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the end, and then Dean presses a second in next to it, moaning as Cas' hips snap forward. 

"Then I'd lay you down, I'd climb up over you and my cock would just slip between your lips- you like it don't you, having my cock in your mouth?" Cas nods around his fingers, and his hips jump as Dean's free hand moves from his hip to close around them both. "Fuck, I want to feel you come-" 

He pulls his fingers from Cas' mouth, pressing the slick pads over his nipple, and Cas arches against him with a moan, "tell me, Dean, tell me what you want from me."

"I want you to come in my lap, baby," he squeezes them both before letting his fingertip drag up Cas' length and curling his fingers around him, "want you to come all over me-" he's getting closer, losing coherency as he ruts against Cas' hip, and when Cas pulls his hand away, raising them above his head so he can thrust up against him, Dean flips them suddenly, straddling Cas' lap and grinding against him. 

He pins Cas' hands above his head, pressing in closer until every inch of them is touching and Dean's breath is hot against his neck, "come on baby," he pants, nipping at Cas' neck and sucking at the underside of his jaw. 

Cas wants to hold out, to keep going all night, but Dean's hands tighten around his wrists and it pushes him right over the edge, and his resolve breaks with a shuddering moan, shooting up between them and coming all over himself. Dean fucking loses it, snapping his hips forward twice before he's coming too, clenching his fingers around Cas' wrists and kissing him like he's dying for it. 

Even after Cas' heartbeat has returned to normal, and he's remembered how to breathe, Dean kisses him. It's slow and gentle now, all of the desperation fading away with his orgasm, and Cas wraps his arms around him, running his fingers up Dean's neck. Dean breaks the kiss, huffing a soft breath against Cas' neck.

"I'm sorry you had such a shitty night," he murmurs, pressing his lips against Cas' skin. 

"It's gotten significantly better since I got home," Cas grins.


End file.
